Writing Memes
by Searece
Summary: A collection of drabbled writing exercises, mostly featuring Prowl and Jazz of the Autobots. Due to the nature of the exercises, this will be updated occasionally but always marked as complete.
1. Prowl's 50 Sentences

Welcome to my first (and likely, only) "50 Sentence Meme." While I'm not quite certain what a meme is, I'm fairly confident that it's essentially a prompt or group of prompts, and that this one was a pain to type up from a 5 by 7 notebook. With this meme, you select fifty (50) random words and write a sentence or two to each word.

I've made this one centered on Prowl (Jazz is major feature, too, though). He's not named in all of the sentences, though. Also, warning for Prowl being "pregnant" (with bulging stomach) in some of them, but it's not that explicit and there's not really that many.

Enjoy!

* * *

1) guilt—Though he had no idea how Prowl felt, Jazz couldn't feel more guilt over the fact that he had gotten the other mech sparked.

2) blink—Jazz blinked his gold optics as he started at the white Praxian's bulging stomach. "What?" the mech snapped, clearly agitated as he supported his bump. Jazz responded by asking hesitantly if he could touch it.

3) surprise—Prowl jumped in surprise as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his swollen middle, rubbing his belly gently as the other mech whispered, "Our sparkling is goin' to be beautiful, just like you." Prowl blushed at the statement, curling his lips into a smile.

4) gentle—As Prowl sang along and danced to the gentle melody, Jazz didn't think he had ever seen something so beautiful.

5) paradise—"Hello, my dear," he said soothingly as he brushed his hand against the mech's cheek tenderly, enjoying the widening of golden optics at the gesture, "I have been waiting for you. No paradise is complete without you."

6) gesture—Watching as his sparkling lifted one tiny hand up to him, Prowl brought his own hand forward as he let tiny fingers grasp his thumb, enjoying the gesture of innocent trust as a chirp found its way out of his little one's mouth.

7) found—"Bluestreak! Smokescreen!" Where are you?" he called out in worry before a soft rustling sound made him look back to see two frantic younglings running toward him. Prowl sobbed in relief, clutching them to him as they wailed and cried. He had found them.

8) lucky—As Prowl stared in worry at his mate's battered form, he sent calming pulses of energy to the newspark resting in his chest, counting himself lucky that he still had someone to call "bondmate."

9) irritate—Shifting in his seat, Prowl wondered why his fuel tank seemed so irritated; he dearly hoped he wouldn't purge all over the meeting room table.

10) new—"Your memory core has been replaced: it's completely new. Now, Prowl, go greet your mate and tell him what we had to do and why you can't remember anything."

11) abandon—Prowl looked back in sorrow, swiftly abandoning the sight of his former mate getting executed for killing an innocent sparkling; he took refuge in the arms of his twin, Jazz, whose cold glare could nearly melt steel.

12) abandon—Crying out with abandon, Jazz split open his spark chamber for Prowl, the radiant light shining throughout the room.

13) abate—As the tide of pain started to abate, Prowl weakly opened his optics when he heard a sudden, loud cry. "He has your vocalizer, Jazz," he softly commented to his mate about their sparkling.

14) drool—If he could, he would have positively started to drool: the Praxian that he had just set his optics on was absolutely gorgeous!

15) explain—"Oh? Then do tell, explain to me how I got sparked when I don't have any carrier programming!" he shouted, recent events taking their toll on him as his processor absorbed this new information. "I thought my systems were supposed to dissolve too much unused spark energy in an effort to keep this from happening during the war!"

16) glass—Prowl enjoyed the way Jazz was treating him, as if he was a fragile glass vase that would shatter at the slightest touch.

17) fear—As he stared with no small amount of fear at the remarkably small, snarling Polyhexian warrior, Prowl protected his stomach where a fragile body was growing. "Please, don't hurt me," he begged quietly, "I am with child and fear not for my life, but its life."

18) guess—At the rate Prowl spoke, though, Jazz was surprised that the mech's mouth did not merely fly off his face, and he barely hazarded a guess at what the Praxian was trying to say.

19) date—"Awesome, so it's a date! I can't wait!" Jazz exclaimed, leaving Prowl behind, smiling like a fool, in front of the other Praxians.

20) laugh—As he delighted in the quiet, musical sound, Jazz vowed to get Prowl to laugh more often.

21) epiphany—Staring at the map, Prowl realized what he had done wrong. He grinned and silently thanked Primus for the epiphany.

22) jeopardy—The battlefield put many people in jeopardy, especially Prowl because of his sensitive doorwings.

23) veracity—Although Optimus' veracity impressed many people, Prowl was not included among those people.

24) omniscient—Cliffjumper knew that he was far from omniscient (and was also, in fact, quite dense), but even he could see how badly Jazz sought to be friends with Prowl.

25) irrevocable—Prowl felt dread regarding every battlefield decision he made, knowing that his decisions were irrevocable.

26) sordid—Bumblebee shivered at the sordid smell enveloping the Decepticon fortress. How did Prowl and Jazz get themselves into these messes?

27) advocate—Everyone watched as Primus' advocate glowed, outstretching his hands toward Prowl, palms up with a welcoming expression on his faceplates as he said, "Prowl, your time was meant to end long ago, and Primus would welcome you gladly back into his fold and your true home if you decide to come. Would you like to return to the Well and find peace?"

28) accord—With the way Prowl's engine growled in fury during their mock-argument, Jazz sincerely whished that they could reveal their accord to the public.

29) exonerate—Jazz was immensely grateful when he heard that the evidence the enforcer had found could exonerate him.

30) welcome—As Prowl watched the former drone, its visor onlined, and the new mech struggled to get up. "Welcome to the world, Jazz," he murmured gently so as to not startle the other any further.

31) tiny—Nightwish looked to his mate and then to their sparkling, a tiny mech called Prowl. "Beautiful," he commented.

32) cordial—As the emperor of Praxus greeted with a cordial smile, Jazz's attention was caught on a black and white mech.

33) antagonist—Prowl stared at Jazz, fury in his gaze as the other mech glared coldly at him. Jazz was the worst kind of antagonist: cold, calm, and collected, very much like Prowl.

34) eulogy—Jazz suddenly broke into agonized keens while Kup read Prowl's eulogy. Prowl had been such a considerate mech, not deserving of the death given to him.

35) holocaust—As he watched the great city of Praxus burn and melt to the ground, Prowl couldn't help himself as he collapsed to his knees and mournfully keened at the sight of his people's massive holocaust.

36) reach—Jazz raised his arms, straining to reach the paint cans as he cursed his shortness. He scowled as a white hand easily grabbed one of the canisters for him.

37) angel—Prowl tilted his head as he took in the mech before him, who faceplates were covered in tears and whose features were drooping in an exhaustion that Prowl just couldn't comprehend. "If you will lead, then I will follow," whispered the messenger of Primus. "I will only follow you."

38) down—Prowl tenderly laid Jazz down on the medical berth, whimpering in worry as his beloved's vitals fell rapidly, too rapidly for Jazz to come out entirely unscathed from this ordeal.

39) panorama—When the twins sneaked into Prowl's quarters and saw the beautifully painted panorama of the Helix Gardens, they left in sorrow.

40) construe—Prowl sighed as he construed the tactical plan for his commanding officer, wanting to make a good impression.

41) transpose—Jazz stared in shock at the sight of his body, processor nearly freezing at the sight. "Prowl, our sparks have been transposed!"

42) sardonic—As the Decepticons' sardonic laughter surrounded him, Prowl felt himself falling into madness, pain tearing him in two as he screamed.

43) burst—Jazz burst into the briefing room, speaking frantically while clutching something positively tiny in his hands: a Praxian sparkling.

44) walk—Smokescreen smiled as he and his youngling walked to the festival, both sets of doorwings fluttering wildly.

45) proud—Prowl had watched as the crystals he tended grew over the vorns and he couldn't be more proud of them.

46) dance (comes after #30, "welcome")—Prowl slowly led the new mech, Jazz, through the dance steps, delighting in the pure and simple enjoyment he saw on the mech's face.

47) alluring—Jazz's engine purred as he stared at the positively gorgeous mech dancing in front of him so alluringly. As his optics zeroed in on the prominent bulge of the Praxian's stomach, he knew he simply _had_ to have the other. First, though, he had to find out the mech's name.

48) airsick—Prowl watched with sympathy, rubbing Jazz's back, as his mate purged out the oddly-colored contents of his tanks. Poor Jazz; he _hated_ flying.

49) backbone—If he had one, Prowl was certain that his backbone would have shattered with the force of the hit.

50) heartthrob— _'Oh, Jazz is definitely a heartthrob,'_ Prowl thought, _'with his flirty looks and charming personality that draws even someone like me to him.'_


	2. Jazz's 50 Sentences

Welcome to "Jazz's 50 Sentences," another 50-sentence meme. I'm not sure what to warn for this time. Also, Jazz isn't named in all of these. Many thanks to InMoNochrome for giving me the last prompts needed! And please, don't be afraid to request something you would like to see; I'd love to do it!

Enjoy!

* * *

1) illegal—Jazz purred as the illegal drugs worked their way through the mech's system, making the pretty thing so delightfully compliant under his claws.

2) immobile—Flinching under Shockwave's torture, Jazz positively refused to give the mech the satisfaction of hearing him scream, held captive by strong restraints.

3) immoral—Interfacing and making love with someone not his bondmate was wrong and immoral, Jazz knew; but could he help it if the Praxian had captured his spark emotionally? The Praxian made him feel wanted in a way he had never felt before. Was it so wrong that he desired that feeling again?

4) purr—Shifting, Prowl pressed into the skilled touch on his sensory panels with a purr, arching like a graceful cat into the relaxing massage given to him by Jazz.

5) pillow—Jazz chirred softly into his pillow, which obediently shifted under him with a chuckle. His lover made such a wonderful pillow (and blanket on super cold nights).

6) fuzz—"Wah, so fuzzy!" Jazz squealed as he petted Prowl's helm, curling his fingers against the flicking cat ears on the Praxian's helm. He paid absolutely no attention to the soft growling emanating from Prowl as the mutated mech's now-fluffy armor loosened in relaxation.

7) switch—Jazz scowled, tiny claws sliding out from underneath their protective sheathing, and as if a switch was flicked, the Polyhexian seemed all at once to suddenly be the dangerous, skilled, fearsome Decepticon that he truly was.

8) reverent—The crystals glowed around them as Jazz reverently traced his beloved's body with his hands and glossa, making certain to leave no part untouched as he extracted sweet moans and mewls from the other.

9) white—Jazz stilled, his gloriously white metal-feathered wings not even twitching as he awaited the young Praxian's response.

10) angel—"Yes, dear angel, wonderfully sweet messenger of Primus, I will lead you in this world if you will only sing for me when I ask," murmured Prowl as, smiling, he took one of the being's hands in both of his.

11) young—"You're quite a young thing," said Jazz to the newly-named Prowl as he held the sparkling in his arms, "and so quiet for your age, too. Most sparklings are so loud and they cry a lot, but you? Not so with you."

12) cream—Jazz moaned in soft pleasure after the cream-like substance slid down his throat in the most delightful way, soothing the ache in his burned tubing.

13) wet—Jazz knew that he made quite a spectacle—scowling, sopping wet, and drenched in mud—but he couldn't care less as he stalked to the washracks.

14) cold—Jazz doesn't enjoy working with Prowl because the mech seems absolutely sparkless, never smiling and only on occasion frowning as something displeased him.

15) concede—As Jazz conceded to Prowl's intelligence and logic over his own, he found himself doing so just so he could settle his gaze onto the other mech's pretty black aft as the Praxian walked away. It didn't look all that bad, actually; though it seemed unusually shiny at that moment.

16) precede—In his own mind, Jazz believed that he had a lot to live up to if he wanted to be on par with his predecessor in terms of being beloved by his people, but he would do the best he could.

17) recede—Jazz frowned in confusion and hurt as his lover receded from his touch. "What's wrong, love? What happened to cause you to pull away from me?" he asked quietly, watching his lover flinch at the sound of his words.

18) secede—With every blow Megatron hailed against each city-state, Praxus withdrew more and more, seceding from external affairs. Jazz grew more and more concerned as the place he lived in changed to darkness.

19) intercede—When Kaon pushed its boundaries forward into Protihex, Jazz, the heir to Protihex's throne, led the fight against the ruthless Kaonites. He knew that it was a battle for the life of his people as free Cybertronians.

20) exceed—"You have exceeded in all of my expectations," his sire murmured, finally prepared to pass on the crown of Polyhex to his beloved son Jazz. Tenderly his son pressed kisses to his weak sire's hand, begging with his _father_ not to leave him alone. Slowly, the ruler of the land rasped, "My dear son, I gift unto you the title of emperor. Use it wisely, and be fair to your people. Remember that in order to gain the heart of your people, you must love them."

21) proceed—Jazz softly padded forward into the scrub of the forest, pushing way low tree limbs as he went. His lips curled in pure delight as he spotted his lover, peacefully relaxed on a large branch of their crystal tree.

22) succeed—"We did it mechs; we accomplished our goal!" Jazz exclaimed through the comm. to his SpecOps mechs, gaining a cheer at the victory. "I thank all of you."

23) supersede—Jazz flinched at the reminder of his mission. The mission came before all else, even his moral coding.

24) prince—The young Lord Jazz is the crown prince of Polyhex and the future king of his land.

25) king—Twitching, Prowl—just being the young mech that he was—yelled in frustration and anger, "What in the rusted _pit_ do you _mean_ I'm the new king of Kaon?! How…" he paused, staring in incredulity as his processors tried and failed several times to fully compute the information. This wasn't supposed to happen. As much as his spark hated it, he was supposed to be (by coding) the subordinate mate in a ruling pair, not the dominant and most certainly not the ruler of the pair except for temporary measures. He collapsed as the information got stuck in a rapid loop in his processor, causing him to lose consciousness. He would learn later that his youngest advisor, a gentle mech called Jazz, caught him before he fell.

26) musician—The moment Prowl laid optics on the musician called Jazz, he knew that he had to have the mech's spark for his own, and as his spark pulsed fiercely in its chamber, Jazz met his optics with a sad, curious golden gaze, unknowingly entwining their lives together with just a glance.

27) music—The moment that Prowl heard the sweet yet sad music from the strange Polyhexian who he had no name for, he knew that he had to comfort the mech.

28) sweet—Jazz moaned in pure pleasure as he chewed on the goodies his sire had bought for him, tasting with ease the sweetness of the silver coating and enjoying the sourness of the obsidian-laced energon center.

29) fortitude—Jazz stilled, his fortitude inflaming inside of him as he refused to back down from the fight against the large Decepticon.

30) carnage—Jazz held a hand over his mouth as he beheld the carnage around him, sobs welling inside him at the sight of Polyhex's destruction.

31) facile—Prowl was disgusted at the facile manner Jazz smiled with, as if there were no war going on outside, raging battles sometimes taking the lives of hundreds at a time.

32) sedate—Jazz was fascinated at the sedate way Prowl paced to and fro, like the caged dragon he was, waiting for a chance to strike at its prey.

33) lithe—Jazz bent backwards, stretching his abdominal cables and relishing in the slight burn as he folded his knees just slightly and grasped the back of his ankles. His lissome form garnered a lot of attention as he performed his exercises.

34) essence—Watching the spark of his new Praxian lover made Jazz feel weak in his reverence. To be given such a treasure freely made him tremble in sheer adoration, and as he saw the shy smile given to him by his mate-to-be, Jazz swirled his fingers into the corona of energy.

35) callow—To believe that the Decepticon in front of him wouldn't hurt him was a bit callow and stupid Jazz knew, but he had the hope that if he looked pitiful enough, the mean-looking mech would leave him alone.

36) balk—Hesitantly, Jazz guided the timid Praxian youngling, only for him to balk and tremble.

37) dastardly—After he had foiled Megatron's dastardly plan once again, Jazz curled his lips in a nasty grin.

38) reek—Jazz sniffed delicately at the air, only to wrinkle his faceplates in disgust at the putrid smell suffusing the air, and the little Decepticon once again wondered why he was the one on this mission.

39) horde—Jazz stared at the few members of his Horde to survive the attack, watery optics shielded by his visor at the sight of his wounded family.

40) loose—Letting loose a cacophony of squeals, the younglings rushed to their favorite caretakers, Jazz and Prowl, to eagerly listen to the two mechs recite stories from the Great Civil War.

41) role—Jazz knew his rule was over and done with, and he let his spark fade as a wondrous sense of peace consumed him.

42) compatible—Jazz knew with absolute certainty his deceased lover's battle computer was compatible with his logic center. They had prepared for the event that Prowl would be killed, and made sure that Jazz was compatible if that event happened. He would continue on for his lover no matter his personal condition.

43) complacent—Jazz remained quite complacent throughout the experiments placed upon him as the doctors tried to cure his dangerous glitch. His beloved remained at his side through it all.

44) well—Jazz tilted his head back, watching as the great mech in front of him uncurled his hands to let Jazz see what, or who, was being cradled in them.

45) curious—A curious face, stripped bare of all hardships and trouble, peeked at Jazz before smiling and reaching for his lover.

46) soft—Jazz bestowed gentle touches upon Prowl's doorwings, which gave happy flutters at the soft touches.

47) giggle-A sound Jazz had never thought he would hear again graced his audios as Prowl let out a particular kind of laugh that wasn't heard often between the two of them.

48) condescend—Mirage had to condescend to let Jazz train him.

49) contention—Jazz had a particular contention for each argument with Prowl.

50) games—The sound of laughter drew Jazz away from talking to Mirage to walk into the rec room, where they both startled at the sight of Prowl playing some human video game with Bumblebee and the Twins.


	3. PJ's 50 Sentences

50-Sentence Meme! This was a collaboration between Searece and InMoNochrome. Searece loves these things! InMoNochrome seems to enjoy them too; she said it's much easier than writing a full story. Anyway, Searece did half of all of it and InMoNochrome did half. Transformers doesn't belong to either of us.

* * *

1) pace-The Prime watched as his top saboteur chewed on his claws distractedly. It was really testing his patience with the other's actions. "Jazz, quit moving!" Optimus finally snapped, "We'll get Prowl back; just stop moving!"

2) happy-He never showed it to his fellow soldiers that he found a sick joy in his job, toying with the minds of their enemies.

3) sweet-Prowl eagerly bit into the goodies, uncaring of the goo from the center that spilled onto his chin when he pulled the treat away from his mouth. Basking in the taste, he was also entirely unaware of the way Jazz stared at his fluttering doorwings.

4) dance-There he stood, suspended in time in the middle of his beautiful performance, thick ice coating his body and reflecting the light in a display no picture could ever hope to capture.

5) flacon-Staring at the ancient little bottle, Prowl stared in melancholy at the last remnant of his mate's vibrant life. His mate had once been so amazing, the light of Cybertron, almost, but now his mate was just a husk of his former self, dark and gloomy to all.

6) FUBAR-The soldiers looked terrified as their SIC went on a rampage about the glitchy members of their Special Ops crew.

7) flag-The Autobots looked confused as Soundwave waved around what looked like a seeker wing that had been shorn from its host; one with a familiar red streak along it. Everyone continued to stare until Jazz broke the silence, "Are they surrendering?" All optics looked at Jazz as Ratchet could be heard cackling in the background as Prowl facepalmed.

8) insects-Jazz loved Earth and its many colloquial phrases and found that the phrase, "Like a moth to a flame" described his relationship with Prowl so well.

9) frail-Ratchet stared down at the sparklings laid out on the berths before him as he puzzled how to turn their command staff back to their normal selves. His attention was drawn to Jazz as he wiggled closer to their SIC, which caused him to wonder what their relationship was.

10) naked-Grumbling at the unfairness of the universe, Prowl slowly stood up, his arms covering his exposed spark chamber as he glared at the soldiers around him. Primus, this was humiliating.

11) heat-Jazz felt his face warm at Prowl's sudden lack of armor all thanks to the twins pranking again, but he couldn't help but want to help their SIC out. He walked over to stand by the embarrassed SIC and turned to stare at the rest of the crew as he removed his own armor so that Prowl wouldn't be alone. He placed his servos over his hips, daring the others to stare.

12) flicker-Proudly baring his spark in front of others was not something Jazz had ever thought he would do, but to help Prowl out, he'd do anything. He squirmed just a bit closer to Prowl, though, when he felt his spark falter before strengthening, tugging him closer to the bare mech beside him.

13) flare-Jazz watched Prowl's doorwings, fully expressive of his emotions when feeling protective of the Polyhexian behind him, and Jazz felt immensely touched by the sight before him.

14) cupcake-Prowl was baffled and didn't know whether he should ask or just keep walking. Sadly his curiosity got the best of him, "Did you just call me a human confection?"

15) flake-Prowl carefully settled layer upon layer of crystal upon itself, twisting it carefully to create a beautifully shattered-looking pattern as he manipulated the transparent crystal with his spark energy, making it glow celestially in the light of his workshop.

16) animal-He didn't know what to do so he ran; it was just a normal patrol, nothing out of the ordinary. Though when his partner began to act like some crazed beast and took a swipe at his helm, everything that could go wrong went wrong. Turning to see his partner's wings hike up high had him running again, and hearing the howl of the beast did not make things better.

17) flash-He hurt all over and reaching across the ground he found he was lying on his back with his partner nowhere to be seen. One second he was running and the next he was being tackled to the ground when everything went black. Rolling over to his front to get up he felt an odd swishing sensation behind him and when turned to investigate he found his jaw going slack at the tail like appendage now apart of him.

18) space-Panicking, he began to roll around on the ground clutching his helm where he also found ears had now sprouted. He groaned at his current state when his heightened hearing heard someone approach. He watched as Prowl made his appearance and made to come closer only for Jazz to quickly back up to keep as much distance from him as he could.

19) normal-Prowl had stared at him like everything was just dandy before quickly walking over to Jazz who was now trying to run away again. Prowl tackled him to the ground before he could get very far and somehow they got into a type of playful dog fight. Jazz found himself thinking that it felt right as he rolled around with Prowl, tail wagging.

20) grab-Prowl grappled with Jazz, alternately pinning Jazz and just lying under the newly-changed mech, content to let Jazz push at him in an attempt to get him to react. The Praxian held onto one of the Polyhexian's hands when Jazz pawed stubbornly at his face.

21) judge-Jazz curled his lips in a snarl as he paced viciously around the captured Decepticon. "Your final sights will be in this room. Do you have anything to say before the vote is cast?" the Polyhexian hissed.

22) kiss-Prowl touched his lips, stunned at what had just occurred. Had Jazz really just-? On his-?! Prowl swiftly muffled a squeal at the rememberance. It wouldn't do to have the SIC of the Autobot army giggling like he'd just had his first kiss... even if that was his first kiss.

23) defenestrate-Prowl looked through the broken window, severely amused as he watched Jazz hang from the windowsill a few stories down. Jazz's unhappy frown increased as he watched Prowl burst out into a bout of laughter.

24) flaunt-He was waiting for Jazz in the rec room, it was late and he'd finally got off shift which meant he could finally spend some time with Jazz. He didn't expect the other to be half in recharge when he'd pinged Jazz to join him. So when Jazz did finally walk into the rec room, he was stumbling and barely wearing anything to cover himself.

25) flatten-He was so confused; he'd been talking to Prowl over energon when he was suddenly being pressed down hard into the rec room table that they were speaking over. It wasn't until he felt deft digits working to get his panel open that he started to struggle in his cramped position.

26) decorations-Jazz slowly woke from recharge, hearing a quiet giggle from his sparkling. He lay there contemplating what Blue could be laughing about when he attempted to get up but found himself covered in Chrsitmas tinsel. Blinking a few times behind his visor, he looked around owlishly, "...Prowl?!"

27) flat-Prowl frowned worriedly at the site of Jazz smushed in the hole in the ground. Thank Primus the Polyhexian was so little; he'd be a pancake right now if he wasn't.

28) scarlet-He sat staring at his chest as he could see the red bleeding out, his damaged doorwings safely under his hood. The ambulance had already taken the humans he was transporting, leaving him alone to sit in shock as he felt the liquid coating his innards, not feeling when another mech touched his shoulder in sympathy.

29) grace-The crew knew of Jazz's skills when it came to dance and sabotage, but they tended to underestimate his attention span of a goldfish when it came to conversation.

30) repo-Prowl stared down at the small mech who lay in a pool of his own energon. He looked into the optics held in his palm impassively as he strode away from the now blind mech. Break the contract and your parts were forfeit.

31) draft-Everything had to be flawless, if it wasn't helms were going to roll. Prowl smiled to himself as he'd mapped out the perfect plan, hopefully no one was daft enough to ruin it.

32) drawing-Prowl stared in open mouthed shock at Jazz as he watched their sparkling happily scribble across the wall. When he questioned his mate about it, he was gifted with the response, "It's art."

33) upset-Prowl gave a whine when Jazz turned away from him with crossed arms. The Praxian honestly didn't know what he'd done wrong this time. Why was Jazz so mad at him?

34) spin-As he twirled in a graceful dance, the young Praxian couldn't help but smile as he bowed for his audience, ecstatic at the applause he earned. He met optics with a Polyhexian royal and his spark spun, fluttering in its chamber.

35) influx-They were speaking with the NEST officers about room arrangements for the sudden increase of bots when the humans made a remark about possibly building a parking garage. The bots all stopped and openly stared as the room grew quiet.

36) box-Hesitantly poking the little thing, Jazz bit his lip when it didn't do anything. What should he do? Should he take it to Red Alert to be scanned or should he just trust his own equipment and open the thing. He perked up, letting out a squeal, when he found a note on it that said that it was from Prowl.

37) hug-Prowl cradled Jazz in his arms in a joyful embrace, doorwings fluttering as they kissed, glossas twining together in a mutual rejoicing at the other's happiness.

38) skirt-Jazz looked down at the fabric swishing around his hips, and he frowned slightly, twisting his body so he could look at all of it. The word Prowl was embroidered on one part, making Jazz smile.

39) huggable-The SIC-turned-sparkling held onto Jazz stubbornly, glaring up at Ratchet for daring to take his Jazzy away. Ratchet merely found the display absolutely adorable, especially since Jazz merely held onto Prowl back.

40) grope-As Jazz stretched his arms above his helm, yawning to show off his sharp denta, he couldn't help the shiver at the feeling of one of his helm horns being touched gently, petted with soothing ministrations to calm his frazzled nerves.

41) huggableness-In mornings where he found Jazz talking in his sleep, he had the extreme urge to hold him close like Jazz did to their pillows.

42) leap-The other mech hadn't noticed him yet, giving him some time to compose himself before introducing himself. Sadly it was not to be as the other mech noticed him before he was able to shift his extra features back, causing the mech to jump back in fear.

43) demon-"Not a demon," murmured the Praxian, crouching in front of the fearful Polyhexian, "Just a vampire; I'm really not as bad as we're made out to be. Please, trust me. You've always wanted to see the Helix Gardens, haven't you? I can take you there."

44) grasp-Hesitantly he reached his servo out to the demonic figure before him, flinching as the light gleamed across his fangs. Taking a deep vent he pulled up the courage to meet the other halfway when the mech moved too fast to see and had him clutched close to his frame.

45) swift-Jazz was amazed at the speed of which the vampire had gotten them to the Helix Gardens and gaped at their beauty. The mech smiled at his expression as he moved to hold a small crystal shard close to his parting chest plates. Jazz watched in fascination as the crystal quickly changed shape into something worthy of exhibition.

46) clumsy-Prowl had to facepalm after reading how Jazz had singlehandedly gotten half the crew put in medbay by merely running into a wall.

47) bounce-Jazz hopped right back from the hit, hips twisting as he manipulated his body skillfully away from the dangerous strikes. His body obeyed his wishes as he jumped and slashed his claws against his opponent's face.

48) ghost-Jazz blearily wandered around the ancient castle, his pale, transparent form passing through walls as if they weren't there. He blinked when he heard voices. Praxian voices...

49) games-Jazz tilted his head at the sight of a sparkling's puzzle; he hadn't seen one of those in a long time! His lips curled up as he wordlessly pointed to where one piece should be. Prowl moved it according to the ghost's wishes, smiling at Jazz's grin of victory.

50) adore-Doodling Prowl on his drawing datapad always made Jazz feel incredible. He couldn't really get his feelings for the mech out any other way (and it wasn't as if he was going to confess his feelings), so he doodled and posted the pictures anonomously on the Ark's private network, amusing many mechs with the drawings.


	4. PJ Music Meme 1

Music Meme

Basically, put iTunes or equivalent media player on random. Now write (or draw) for however long that song is on; no skipping songs. Do at least ten (10) of these, then post.

I decided to not follow the time limit somewhat... But again, this is a collab between InMoNochrome and me.

* * *

 _1._ **No song**

Prowl slowly walked towards the gentle stream of water flowing out of his village, sensory panels wilted down in his unhappiness.

He knew that he had never wanted this kind of life, though he had been forced into it anyway; and constantly, he wondered why. Did Primus truly care so little about his second children as to let them suffer as Prowl did?

Because here he was—a tall, handsome mech of Praxian build—with very few memories of his life prior to being found by his relatively new family. No mech or femme in this little village knew where he had come from, much less what his name had been before his helm injury, or even why a _Praxian_ had been found in _Kaon_ , which was half a world away from Praxus. Vaguely, Prowl remembered stumbling, confused and limping, around the wilds of Cybertron until he had seen the structures of small buildings, which he had collapsed while heading toward. Fortunately for Prowl, he had been walking near a path leading to the town at that time.

 _2._ **Your Love Is My Drug** by **Ke$ha**

Jazz grinned as he heard the song coming on (one of his favorites). It made him want to dance, even if he had nobody to dance with (like tonight).

"I just can't get you, off my mind!" He sang along with the song, grinning as he slid out of his chair to head onto the dance floor. His spark thrummed increasingly harder in his chest as he began to dance with the other Cybertronians that were on the floor.

Unnoticed by Jazz, however, was that he swiftly gained the attention of most of the establishment, and soon more than one mech came to dance with him.

 _3._ **Hero** by **Superchick**

Prowl stared out at the remains of Praxus, knowing that he and the other Autobots were too late to save his people.

"No," he whispered brokenly, wishing that Primus would have let him have something good for once in his life.

This was all Sentinel Prime's fault; if that idiot mech hadn't been so Primus-damned stubborn and indecisive, then they could have gotten to Praxus so much sooner! They could have saved more lives!

He brought his hands up to his mouth as a broken keen came out of him. He swiftly shut himself up, however, to give the rescue troops orders to search for survivors. It was the least he could do.

 _4._ **Walls** by **Manic Drive**

The Autobots watched in surprise as Prowl laughed once he stood upon the stage, carefully picking the microphone up in his hands before he started singing.

"'Cause there's somethin' goin' down," the mech sang, surprising them all even further with just how well he sang.

It was strange, but hindsight would reveal that, since Prowl was a Praxian, his ability to sing only made sense. All Praxians had some type of artistic ability, no matter their actual function. Apparently Prowl's artistic ability was to sing. Who knew?

What surprised them even further was when Jazz stepped onto the stage to sing with Prowl. Everyone else found how they held hands once together on the stage cute, though, even if it freaked them out.

 _5._ **Breaking the Habit** by **Linkin Park**

Everyone watched as the Cybertronian pod unfolded from its inter-planetary form. Once it had finished its transformation, a tall, amber-opticked mech stood watching them.

"Why has my mate passed on?" the Cybertronian asked in perfect English, grief lacing his words.

Optimus knew he only needed to say who killed the mech's mate for the mech to go on a rampage, but he couldn't say anything for fear of putting the humans around them in danger.

"Why did he die?" The mech asked again, but slower because Optimus wasn't answering him. "Was his death truly necessary?"

"Prowl... I am truly sorry." Optimus said as a greeting, sorrow lacing his words as he took a step closer to the mech, knowing that the loss was felt by Prowl even more than the rest of them as he embraced the shaking Praxian, feeling the keens as the smaller body collapsed and shook in his arms.

 _6._ **We Are** by **Keke Palmer**

Jazz smiled as he observed the organized chaos of the Ark, with a frazzled Prowl directing all of it. When the Praxian mech tossed a glare at Jazz, the Polyhexian merely gave a jaunty wave, with the Praxian's glare dissolving as a result. Jazz had already done his part: now, it was up to the rest of their little family.

They had taken it upon themselves to give the mechs of the Ark a stable point in the ever-changing world of Earth, becoming caretakers of sorts for the younger mechs and comforters to the older mechs. That had always been their job, and they were grateful to be able to get to do it once again.

 _7._ **Forbidden Friendship** by **John Powell**

He looked down under the crystal table, nothing. He smiled softly as he heard the sound of small pedes running around behind him.

Turning he just missed the small being pass by, and quickly moved around to be on the other side of one of the bigger crystals in the room that he knew the little one was hiding behind.

A quiet startled sound was heard as the little one fell backward away from the bigger mech. Prowl caught him before he could hit the ground causing the small one to giggle and smile softly.

The sparkling looked up with blind optics to where Prowl's smiling face would be and smiled up at him. Prowl spun him around a bit in the air before falling back onto their sleeping arrangement, nuzzling the little one carefully.

 _8._ **Stand in the Rain** by **Superchick**

Jazz listened to the melody playing on the wind, audios catching every strain as he followed it to its source. He ran, heedless of the droplets falling on his armor as he followed his spark long after the music had stopped.

He launched himself on top of a building to look around frantically. In the distance he saw a speck of white in the near-ruined landscape. He dropped off the building, knowing that he had to get to the figure before something was lost. His visor flared brightly as the Praxian turned to him, doorwings low.

 _9._ **Misery Business** by **Paramore**

Jazz's lips curled into a snarl when he saw the 'Cons torturing Prowl. He would get his mate-to-be back at any cost. His EM field pulled tight to his spark, not letting anything get past the vents he was crawling in.

Killing those mechs for hurting his mate would be extremely satisfying. A smug little smile turned his lips into an even more terrifying expression. He could already imagine the energon coating his hands as he buried his clawed digits into one of their sparks.

A dagger-sharp digit tapped on the vents a few times, scraping across the metal.

 _10._ **Sleepy Head** by **The Pillows**

He ducked the punch aiming for his face, and spun to catch the other's legs. His leg met air and he was re-facing the smaller mech again in a defensive stance. The smaller just grinned before quickly striking out again.


	5. Music Meme 2

**Another music meme. I was on a bit of a nightcore kick at the time of writing this. To be honest, I'm still mostly listening to nightcore versions of songs. Also, I have a question for you all, my readers. Let me know your answer in a PM or a review.**

 **Would _you_ read a oneshot series, like this, centered on OCs?**

* * *

1\. This is Halloween – Nightcore version

Jazz grinned as he plunged the dagger into his target's sparkplating after ripping it brutally open. This was fun, exciting. He'd never tired of the dance. He cackled as he jumped off the berth and darted through the room to the small chamber hidden behind a bookshelf. There, in a small berth, he found his quarry and picked up its tiny frame.

"I am the shadow on the moon at night," he crooned to his little darling, the energon on his servos transferring to its body as he cradled it to his chest. With one last look to the greying frame on the larger berth in the room behind him, he darted out the window into the shadows.

2\. Calling All the Monsters – Nightcore version

His steps were positively perky as he danced through the battle. He twirled and fell backward to avoid both a bullet and a sword aiming at his chest. "Gonna have to try harder than that!" he giggled crazily, deploying his own blades and slicing through a couple Autobots' neck cables.

"Haunting you!" he sang quietly as he pushed off another Autobot's body, using it like a launch pad. "Not screaming?" he asked. "I'll make you," another giggle escaped him, "Ya should fear the Demon, after all."

As he turned the corner into the Autobot base, he came face to face with a pretty black and white Praxian. "Well, 'ello there!"

3\. You're Gonna Go Far, Kid – Nightcore version

His hips swung as he calmly trotted through the base, calm despite the song blaring through the hacked speaker system and the mechs running around in chaos around him. "Don't run from me!" he chirped with a frown. When a mech popped up behind him, he twirled immediately and plunged a dagger between the mech's optics, killing him cleverly with that one stroke.

"Halt!" shouted a mech, Praxian by the subharmonics.

Jazz turned.

4\. Every Time We Touch – Nightcore version

Cautiously, Prowl approached the Decepticon sitting and humming on the ledge. He couldn't clearly hear the words the smaller mech was singing, but he could tell it was upbeat. Never mind that, though.

"What do you want?" he asked the creature.

"Aww, don't be like that, darlin'!" crooned the smaller as he leaned back. His visor flashed between red, blue, and pink before settling on black. "I just wanna chat. Don't tell me you don't like me?"

"You are an insane mecha who has killed many of my comrades; I would be crazier than you to trust you."

"Yet you're here anyway, darling, and alone at that." The soft smile almost made the smaller seem normal. Almost.

5\. Hurry Up and Save Me – Nightcore version

Jazz hummed softly from where he was strung up in Shockwave's lab. The scientist's pet Praxian, a femme named Sparkwing, occasionally checked on him to make sure he wasn't about to keel over, but other than that, he hadn't had much contact with others for a long while. At least, it felt like a long while, but he didn't know, given that his chronometer had been broken.

"Your friends are here," boredly announced the femme in the corner as she hid behind a panel in the wall.

Jazz perked up, watching with a rev of his engine as his mate prowled through the door and quickly undid his chains.

"We're leaving. Now," growled his possessive mate.

"Of course, love," he crooned back.

"Mine."

6\. Bruises and Bitemarks – Nightcore version

Jazz stretched eagerly, at least while the chains were off his frame. He stood up from his berth and trotted to his kitchen, where his love was waiting for him. His love's bright optics followed his swaying hips with rapt attention as he danced to an unheard song.

As he drank a cube of energon from the counter, he felt his love come up behind him. Jazz shivered and moaned as his audio horn was stroked and growled against.

"My love," he keened, desiring the things his love gave to him.

7\. random drabble I decided to stuff here

Autobot rescue teams were combing through the wreckage of Praxus when they heard it-an awful, terrified scream that echoed across the destroyed city.

The depressed tactician who was coordinating the whole thing perked up at the sound and peeked out of the tent he was being forced to rest in. He knew that wail. Within moments, he was darting out of the tent and sprinting towards the source of the sound, able to track it expertly and familiarly.

He didn't care to listen to the panicked shouts for him to stop, only cared that he had to get to the mech who was screeching.

 _'_ _I'm coming, darling, I'm coming,'_ he thought with dim optics and lowered wings.

8\. Angel with a Shotgun – Nightcore version

He fumed silently as he nearly flew towards the Decepticon about the harm his Charge. "Don't you dare!" he shouted as he pulled a blade out of his subspace and locked it with the Decepticon's.

Prowl's optics shuttered as he saw the gleaming crystals chiming angrily on the small mecha's back. Wasn't that fascinating? He didn't have time to think of that! Quickly he stood up and drew a blade of his own off of his frame to help his savior kill the 'Con.

After they'd dispatched him, he turned to the other mech. "Who are you? Why did you help me?" he questioned quickly.

"Call me Maisuta; I'm your Guardian Angel."

9\. My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne

Jazz sighs softly as he sways back and forth in his room, immersing himself wirelessly in the music playing from his computer. He closes his optics and shuts down his visor as he starts belting out the lyrics, not caring if his creators hear him, and entirely uncaring if the guests they are expecting arrive while he's at it.

"All the things you hide from me~!" he twirls and clasps his servos behind his back, swaying backwards so gracefully. He doesn't hear the door to his room open and even if he had he wouldn't have cared. "You were everything, everything that I wanted!"

His servos clutch over his spark as he falls back onto his berth, tears escaping from his closed optics as his voice softens at the end of the song.

"Beautiful."

10\. Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne

Jazz tapped his digits to a beat only he could hear as he bobbed his helm back and forth, his optics closed and visor retracted for once in his life. He smiled as he listened to the murmurs of conversation around him, the Praxians in their city somewhat uncomfortable with him. He was a halfbreed after all, with Kaonite and Praxian heritage but somehow looking like a Polyhexian save for the sensory panels sticking out of his back.

His visor flicked over his face as he opened his optics to glance around. He stood up to head to his class quickly, a jaunty bounce in his step as he settled a smirk onto his face and sauntered through the halls.

He waved at a black and white pair of Praxians when they smiled at him, the only Praxians to do so.


	6. Music Meme 3

Music Meme

Basically, put iTunes or equivalent media player on random. Now write (or draw) for however long that song is on; no skipping songs. Do at least ten (10) of these, then post.

This is a collab between InMoNochrome and me. She and I both did five (5).

 _1._ **Arrival** by **Neil Davidge**

The area was barren; no life could be seen for miles, rubble and destruction everywhere.

They all walked in a line together, hoping they'd cross some form of life and not let everything be dead. Some stumbled in their steps as they crossed over offline frames, some adults, some sparklings. Remembering happy times from trinkets and things they walked over.

Slowly a rage built in all of them the more dead they passed over. Tears openly streamed down faceplates, the owners no longer caring. They moved together, keeping their fellow soldiers from falling back as they walked over the remains of what was once their home.

Finally making it to the end of the city's limits, Optimus turned to stare at their soldiers, tears streaking some of their faces. Winged frames' wings could be seen shuddering in fury, some in sadness but everyone ready to end this. He turned his attention to the silver frame standing next to him who was also staring at their soldiers. They made optic contact, both deciding without words that it was time to end this mess and put an end to the Quintesson's reign for good.

 _2._ **All I Ever Wanted** by **Basshunter**

Jazz let his lips curl into a smile as he danced, bouncing to the beat and completely aware of the mechs watching him. He started singing along as he turned his attention to one mech in particular-Prowl, the most gorgous mech he'd ever laid his optics on. At a slowing of the song, he approached the Praxian, dragging a digit tip along Prowl's cheek.

He clasped one hand around Prowl's as he swayed softly, slowly dragging Prowl to the dance floor. He grinned as the mech shyly smiled.

 _3._ **Words** by **Hawk Nelson**

Prowl watched the mechs in the room, watched as they argued and ranted. Prowl himself was silent, and couldn't help but frown as he saw the injuries being created.

He'd already tried to get everyone's attention in every way he knew how...Well, almost every way. He swayed in his spot as he called upon ancient Praxian coding to help him start. He tilted his helm back and closed his optics as he started singing an old hymn for Primus. Around him, the mechs around him slowly turned their attention to him, shocked at the beauty of his voice. He smiled at the near-silence surrounding him.

 _4._ **Saturday** by **Basshunter**

Jazz danced, swinging his hips provocatively as he held his arms above his helm. Mechs and femmes alike crowded around him as he began singing, his voice flowing over them in perfect tune to the song. He heard another voice join his, causing him to open his optics and see a Praxian join him in his dancing.

Jazz immediately ran his hands across the smooth white plating as they danced together. Grinning, Jazz knew that he'd found tonight's meal. If he could willingly drag this mech to one of the upper rooms, they could get started.

 _5._ **Dance with the Devil** by **Breaking Benjamin**

Prowl watched his mate carefully step around the bodies of the sleeping mechs. From his place on the wall strung up like a rag doll, Prowl could tell that his beautiful Yeter'el was (to say the least) fragged off. As they whistled softly to each other, Prowl felt Jazz's presence nudge his spark gently, asking if he was okay.

 _'Of course, little love,'_ Prowl responded, _'and I'll be even better when you get here.'_

Yeter'el grinned Jazz's grin, momentarily allowing the Polyhexian to control the body they shared before Jazz submitted to Yeter'el's greater skill. Both of them were eager to have their handsome vampiric mate back.

 _6._ **Never Surrender** by **Skillet**

Jazz tilted his helm as he watched his opponent carefully, despite all the distractions around them. He quivered despite the brave front he was putting up, but he wasn't scared. He was never scared. He was excited. His servos lifted as his oppenent mirrored his stance.

"Ready?" the other asked dangerously.

"Only too much, darling," whispered Jazz.

In the mirror, his own self glared back at him for the sweet word. They tended not to like affection aimed at them.

 _7._ **Love Me Like You Do** by **Ellie Goulding**

He smiled to himself, cheek propped up on one servo as he watched his partner through his morning routine, always diligent in everything he did. When he'd let the other take the reins and set their pace he hadn't thought it was going to take this long before he was allowed into the other's berth, and to only sleep too. The visored mech laughed to himself at the other's actions, but even so, he didn't mind the slow pace at all. When his partner touched him: shoulder, servo, leg, etc. It always made him feel like he had technomoths in his tanks and he'd always have a shy smile on his face afterward. Honestly, he thought he might just faint whenever they advanced further in their relationship.

8\. **Mommy's Little Monsters** by **Creature Feature**

Prowl spun around and stared at the wall. He could have sworn he heard something shift behind them. This had been going on for some time and he was starting to think that Jazz's apartment was infested, or if he were to believe Jazz, haunted. Prowl though didn't believe in such things. He turned back to his original destination and almost jumped at the sound of something falling and hitting the ground. That was it! He'd apologize to Jazz later and pay for the repair, but he couldn't take the scurrying behind the walls any longer. Tearing at the wall, Prowl reached through the malleable surface and ripped it back to reveal Jazz's two puppy fu's. Great, now he had to find the hole in the wall they were using to get into the wall.

9\. **War** by **Icon For Hire**

The water rippled as another frame plunged down, blue energon leaking from it as the mech fell deeper. It was one among many and they couldn't all be saved. There was only so much the Polyhexian could do on his own as many of the fallen had already drowned. He grabbed the Praxian that had fallen into the depths and held him close as he carefully swam away from the raging battle. He stared into the dim cobolt optics unsure if his efforts would be in vain or not as the mech barely held onto one of his arms.

10\. **As I Am** by **Heather Dale**

He stared, mouth agape, his armor scuffed and imperfect compared to the mech that stood before him, once a noble, who now stood amongst the commoners. Jazz gathered his courage to ask what the other thought he was doing and was surprised by the still regal Praxian to take a knee to be below him and ask for his spark in bonding. He shook in fear of tarnishing the mech's reputation, but he was assured that the Praxian didn't care about the effects Jazz may have on his once noble status as he loved Jazz and Jazz alone.


	7. InMoNochrome's Songs

**_Since the gracious InMoNochrome gave me these, I'm giving the title of the YouTube video she linked for me to listen to. Number Ten was a capella._**

* * *

 **1\. Sucker for Pain - Lil Wayne, Wiz Khalifa & Imagine Dragons w/ Logic & Ty Dolla $ign (Lyrics Video)**

Jazz licked around the knife, his dead optics not brightening at all as Prowl screamed. He was a Decepticon and had to follow his commander's orders, never mind his personal feelings for the bot under his knife. He could get more info out of Prowl by merging with him, but his commanders didn't know, or need to know, that. Primus, let Prowl forgive him after this. He was just doing his job. He couldn't disobey orders or someone worse, with less morals, would get Prowl. Like Vortex. Jazz couldn't let that happen.

He'd get Prowl out. He would get Prowl out. And then he'd beg on his knees to be let into the Autobots, to defect. Primus, please, let Prowl forgive him for this, he thought as he knelt to flay a piece of plating off of Prowl's leg. Discretely he tucked that piece into his subspace on a whim. Prowl's vocalizer failed, with a screech, and Prowl slumped in his chains. Unconscious, Jazz realized, optics shifting from somewhere beyond Prowl to the door so he could report on what info he'd gained—nothing. Primus, let Prowl forgive him for this.

He turned back to Prowl, quickly, and kissed him, chastely. Prowl's coughed up energon transferred to Jazz's lips, staining them. "My love, forgive me," Jazz whispered as he backed away.

 **2\. Heathens - Twenty One Pilots Lyrics**

Jazz stared down from the statue, hidden in darkness as he watched the events below. He'd get the small thing out from that silent horror house if it killed him—Jazz, not the tiny one.

He smiled at the bots on the train, thanking the bots who complimented him on the sparkling in his arms. He thanked them and smiled, delighted that the capture had went well.

Jazz huffed, crossing his arms as he looked out the window. These Autobots were a waste of his time. These Autobots, with their weird abilities and personalities and lack of discipline, would prove useful to him if he learned them right. "Sorry about mah standoffish demeanor," Jazz smiled in apology to the green bot sitting next to him, who smiled.

 **3\. Grace - You Don't Own Me (Audio) ft. G-Eazy**

 _Jazz danced to his captor's will, his spark whirling in his chamber._ His processor flashed back to the time he was owned by the menacing Praxian. It had left him with a hefty fear of that frame type. He still loved to dance, however, so he'd dance for any who asked, if they were willing to pay. He twisted in the fabrics, his servos tangling in the threads.

He smirked at the cluster of bots watching his performance and ended his dance in a flurry of motion, ending with a huddle on the floor like he was curled up. He'd do what he wanted, but he wanted to dance, which plenty enough mecha were willing to pay for.

Only upon collecting his payment did he stand and sway to the exit, smirking back at them.

 **4\. Tinashe - The Leap**

He stared at the bots making their way through the reverberating cave. They wouldn't find him. No one ever would. Even connected as he was with Primus's systems, he couldn't contact anyone to ease his loneliness. These mecha certainly wouldn't find him, couldn't ever decipher the puzzle the caves presented to them. How would they? Nobody knew the lore; he said lore, but he meant fact, from his time. He was an ancient warrior, and he knew what they wanted of him. His interest perked as he saw the Praxian wandering around the small group's edges. His spark pulsed quicker. A Praxian. They were known for their extensive sensor suite. Maybe the Praxian, with his beautiful glowing chevron and wide spread feathered wings, would be able to sense him? He was so lonely, and he couldn't cry out, but that Praxian was possibly his only hope.

 _I'm here,_ Jazz thought _, please find me._ As much as he loved his creator, he wanted to go, to experience what he'd been taken from, the life his planet offered, even if he would only be serving in a war. Please, find him, he silently begged.

 **5\. Bad Seed Rising - Timebomb (LYRIC VIDEO)**

His music thrummed through him, energizing him as he danced through the battlefield like a wraith. There was nothing more exciting than sneaking right through enemy forces to destroy their own base. They could so easily destroy him if only they'd pay attention. The bomb, timer already counting down in his servos, was placed against the energon stores of the other's army base.

He darted back out of the base, ready to get back to his lover, when he was shot from behind—and screamed. His legs, he couldn't feel his legs. Wings—beautiful, bright, glowing—appeared in his vision.

"So you're the Decepticon destroying our bases."

That voice melted into his audios and Jazz knew he'd save this mech at any cost. Weakly he whispered the deactivation code for the bomb, his spark flickering as he dropped offline.

He couldn't feel it, but the Praxian carefully hauled him up.

 **6\. Transistor - The Spine (with Lyrics)**

He slid his pedes against the dance floor, so empty. He was the only one there. The song played softly in the background as he was lost in his thoughts. When a body joined him, he didn't bother to open his optics, but he sidled closer to the other bot anyway. He laid his helm down on the other's chest, the other's arms wrapping around him.

"This is nice," he whispered. His arms wound around the other's neck as they swayed together.

"Mm-mmm."

As the song ended, Jazz opened his optics and watched the bot, writhed in darkness, pull away from him.

"Are you leaving?" he asked, not wanting the other to go.

"I will come whenever you call me," the other said.

 **7\. September - Mary Ann**

He shook his hips to the beat, servos stretched above his helm as he ground against the other bots on the crowded dance floor. His servo brushed against wings—so rare, a winged bot in a crowd—and the bot pulled him away, off the dance floor, and kissed him. Well, if this bot wanted to play that game, Jazz would oblige.

A startled laugh escaped him as servos groped his aft and pulled him closer, one of those sneaky servos tracing up his back—he arched—up to his sensitive audio horns. He whimpered, and the other bot chuckled against him. He was pulled out into the cool night air.

"You're place or mine?" the other growled, a smirk on his face.

 **8\. Ariana Grande - Into You (Lyrics)**

The demon stared up at his lover, knowing he shouldn't do this but unable to help his attraction to the priest.

"Please, take me," he begged quietly.

"We shouldn't," panted the priest.

"Please," the succubus rolled them over, his tail arching high above his helm as he slithered down the other's frame, "they won't find out."

"Stop talking," ordered the demon hunter, clicking open his panel. He groaned as the demon went down on him, easily making his pressurize. The demon braced himself over the other's body as he slowly sank down.

The priest pulled the demon up, wanting to kiss him. The other's tail flared and he shivered. After their lovemaking, they lay beside each other and panted.

"We can't do this," one whispered.

"But we can't stop," the other hissed. They were far too attracted to each other to stop.

 **9\. Grimes - Medieval Warfare (From Suicide Squad: The Album) [Official Audio]**

Frustration bled through him, irritation at not being listened to. He turned his optics to the sky and asked for help, anyone who'd listen was free to help him.

"You called?"

Jazz's helm whipped around and he snarled.

"Little succubus, I merely wish to… help."

"General?" Jazz questioned up at the creature thrice his height.

"Well-versed in the lore, aren't you."

"Succubus?"

"You're field speaks of seduction."

What did that even mean?

"I am nothing more than frustrated at not being listened to."

"Who would you have me kill?"

Jazz curled his lips in delight. "Nobody, yet. I merely need your… assistance. Can you shape into a mortal mech?"

"Certainly." The Demon General's frame shifted down, becoming Praxian.

 **10\. Ariana Grande - Into You (Lyric Video)**

Jazz gazed up happily at the Enforcer, his spark reaching out tendrils for the mech.

"It's okay," whispered the Praxian, his dark plates flaring.

"Touch me."

Digits traced over audial horns, Jazz arching, his frame responding extraordinarily positively. His lover knew how to touch him. They couldn't get enough of each other. His fans clicked on, though he tried to keep that from happening.

His bindings released and Jazz looked at his lover questioningly.

A digit twirled and Jazz coyly smiled, his frame swaying from side to side. He lifted his servos over his helm, lyrics pouring out of his lips a capella. His lover didn't touch him, but Jazz could hear that those engines were rumbling in arousal.


	8. More Jazz Sentences

**_Haha! First new chapter of this. I reposted the rest from Memories and Times. I hope you few readers enjoy!_**

* * *

1\. Meticulous—Effortlessly Jazz went through his meticulous routine, scrubbing down the counters, dusting the lamps, even arranging the dishes perfectly.

2\. Lip—Jazz bit his lower lip, nervous around Praxians after his experience with Barricade.

3\. Circle—Within the circle of his arms, Jazz cried against Prowl's chest, weeping for the loss of his sparkling.

4\. Band—As a youngling, Jazz had participated in his school's band by playing the flute.

5\. Surround—Jazz's arms surrounded his sparkling, hugging him close as his drunkard mate shouted for them.

6\. Lock—Panting, Jazz locked his sparkling in the closet, desperate for his mate not to find the small one. "Now, hush hush, let's play hide and seek," he whispered.

7\. Rigorous—Watching as Jazz spun at the target, legs kicking out as he backflipped, Prowl hadn't realized how rigorous of a training schedule Jazz secretly kept himself to.

8\. Edge—His master knew how to play him like an instrument, especially when he was strung up from the ceiling like a present, ready to tip over the edge of the precipice but Prowl would always pull away before that final shove.

9\. Curl—Jazz's legs quivered as small tendrils snaked around his pedes, but his focus was more on the bot he thought he'd knew who was now circling him like a predator, lips curled as tentacles wound around his neck.

10\. Enclose—They took his legs from him, and now they planned to enclose him in a cavern with his "bondmate."

11\. Scrupulous—Prowl knew he was too scrupulous to satisfy his owners. That was why they'd cast him aside, thrown him into a literal junk heap and given him the command to stay. They'd proven with those actions that they weren't his owners anymore, but he found no desire to get up and try for a life of his own, at least not until a weary Polyhexian shook him awake, recognized what he was, and told him to "follow." Follow he would, until Jazz had no more use for him and he was cast aside just like his previous owners had done.

12\. Rim—Jazz wailed out to the open air as Prowl teased him, glossa tracing the rim of his valve and bringing him to the edge.

13\. Encircle—His cloak pulled over his helm, he struggled deeper into the storm, only for it to stop raging around him and his beloved winter elemental leaped forward to encircle himself in his arms.

14\. Pierce—The cold whittled away at his armor, pierced his protoform with ease, and he considered himself an idiot to want to go out there to meet the cause of the storm.

15\. Twist—Digits flexed inside him, their clawed tips spreading and making him breathily gasp as the Skulker's lips twisted into a grin.

16\. Noisily—Desperately Jazz ran to get to the train in time, fearful of what would happen if he missed it and the noisily screaming whistle.

17\. Spiral—"Whoo-hoo!" Jazz screamed in delight, clutching closer to his demon lover's back as Prowl dove down in a spiral.

18\. Whorl—The Polyhexian's optics were glazed over as he held the paintbrush, his digits flicking over the canvas in whorls and spikes.

19\. Rowdily—Prowl sighed as the twins rowdily disrupted his hands-on "demonstration" on Jazz about the proper way to bring a sire—such as himself—to a strong overload.

20\. Accept—It wasn't something he could readily accept, but Prowl knew his succubus lover needed to interface with others if he wanted to live, and Jazz's insistence at staying around Prowl in his free time merely made the knowledge more torturous.

21\. Mad—"You're mad," whispered the seer as he took in the sight of the bruised and bloodied Praxian.

22\. Soak—While Polyhexians loved them, Praxians did not enjoy oil baths in the least when their large feathered wings became soaked, heavy with fluid.

23\. Coil—Tongue coiled around his softening member, easing Payton down from his orgasm as Jazz traced her hands over his chest.

24\. Immoral—This was wrong, immoral, and Prowl knew he could lose his job if anyone found out, but he could only groan as his young sparkmate—one of his most promising students—bounced eagerly on his spike to sate the burning lust within them both.

25\. Wet—Payton watched as the pleasurebot panted, displaying himself for all to see, from the other Cybertronians to the humans that strolled along the street. The pleasurebot's servo wiggled as it pulled out of his valve, wet and sticky, only to be cleaned off by a slippery glossa, and Payton felt his lower half become uncomfortably warm.

26\. Rambunctious—Rambunctious as the party was, Prowl found it somehow delightful.

27\. Decadent—His frown deepened as he watched the criminal drink the energon as if it were the most decadent thing in the galaxy.

28\. Degenerate—Of all the annoying, pesky, deadly degenerates in the prison, there was one that infuriated one particular Praxian guard the most.

29\. Wild—Polyhexian parties were always wild, always loud, but Prowl hadn't expected the nobility to favor such active parties too.

30\. Dip—His Intended held out his servo in offer, and Jazz giggled as Prowl spun him in the waltz and did that little dip thing.

31\. Indulgent—At night, he dreamt of goodies everywhere, an indulgent dream of sweets filling his life.

32\. Take—Jazz smiled, all that was left to do would be to take the bomb away.

33\. Invite—The albino mechasnake, in naga form, circled around the nymph's naked form curiously as he tried to determine why she was bare before him. Nightly he lay with her as her guardian, her unneeded protector in the cabin, but never had she fully bared her body in his presence. She stepped over his coils, silently coy, and lay down on her rarely used bed, opening herself to his inspection. Quickly he took the invite, lest she retract her offer, and descended on her body.

34\. Nook—Her home was hidden in a nook of trees, neither a magical barrier like her kind usually preferred or a fence of bushes hiding it.

35\. Indentation—Bots stared at him as he walked by, proudly displaying the indentation bitemarks on his sensory panels.

36\. Niche—Polyhexians occupied a very niche part of the lake, straying just into the photic zone but not at the very bottom of the lake either.

37\. Depression—With a sparkline prone to depression, Jazz fought sadness every moment of his life.

38\. Indent—Jazz's denta worried at his lips, making an indent that would be evident later.

39\. Depress—"You depress me," Jazz mumbled as he stretched his arms over his helm.

40\. Delay—The young warrior fidgeted at the delay, looking towards the horizon as if his will alone would make his tribe hurry.

41\. Toss—Though his spark nearly stopped each time his mate tossed their sparkling up in the air, he let them continue it because he knew that his mate would never hurt their sparkling.

42\. Writhe—His expression remained neutral as he watched the mecha writhe in their orgy at his alter, though his spark pounded in his chest.

43\. Flail—Arms flailed about as the energetic Praxian spoke.

44\. Squirm—The virgin Poly squirmed in his bonds, delight in his optics as he watched the Praxian eagerly.

45\. Roll—The ground flew closer to him as he fell, not screaming but laughing gaily, only to roll to his knees upon landing.

46\. Wriggle—The slave wriggled in his bonds, trying to entice his master to wholly take him.

47\. Wiggle—With a gasp, she laughed and wiggled out of his arms as he tried to tickle her.

48\. Thrash—Sobbing, he lost his will to thrash against his captor as his sparkling was brutally torn out of his belly.

49\. Struggle—The Polyhexian had put up a fierce struggle, Prowl had to admit, but now belonged to him.

50\. Grapple—If there was one thing Jazz admired about himself, oddly enough it was his grapple in his arm.


	9. Music Meme 4--SSS OCs

**_I was on a nightcore kick while doing this. This Music Meme centers on my OC Sparkwing, and InMoNochrome's darling OCs Shadow and Sniffer._**

 ** _xXx_**

1\. Go—Nightcore version (original by McClain Sisters)

He giggled to himself as he twirled, listening to his neighbor's music. Why they listened to their music so loud was a mystery to him, but he wasn't complaining.

He hopped back as he danced. He hoped nobody was watching him prance around to the upbeat music, and he knew nobody was watching him because his roommate wasn't around. His lips mouthed the words as he arched his back and held the mixing spoon up to his mouth in a pretend microphone.

He was having too much fun.

2\. Show Me Love—Nightcore version (original by t.A.T.u.)

She stared at the mecha around her. They avoided her fallen form like she contained rust, which was ridiculous because she always kept her frame in the best possible condition. Her wounds pained her as she shifted her stare to the ceiling.

Someone, help her, please, she silently begged. She needed help. Her wings quivered as her power levels steadily dropped. Why, why?

Help, someone, help. She felt lost. Alone. So, so alone.

Always alone.

3\. Dark Side—Nightcore version (original by Kelly Clarkson)

Shadow frowned subtly as he overlooked his carrier's domain. The entire area was dark, signaling their night time, which didn't always sync with the surface's night. Dark, like his spark.

His servo pressed to his chest in a fist as he gritted his denta together.

Soft humming sounded behind him even as his brother hopped skillfully over his agitatedly swishing tail. Sniffer pressed against his side and nuzzled gently at Shadow's chest, sensing his turmoil.

Shadow settled his servo on his smaller brother's shoulder with a heavy sigh.

4\. Rollin' With the Dead—Nightcore version (original by Go Periscope [remix])

Sparkwing smirked as she watched the crowd of mecha go on through their lives. This city was so busy, something that made her glad. She licked her lips, showing off her glittering fangs.

Here, nobody knew her and she was free to do what she desired.

A cackle burst out of her throat, swiftly being lost in the currents of air whipping around her. She stood from her perch and launched herself off of the high building she had sat on.

Instantly her form dispersed into shadows and she drifted to the ground. She materialized in an alleyway and sauntered into the street.

Hunting time.

5\. Make a Move—Nightcore version (original by Icon For Hire)

She stared at the Decepticon in front of her, the one who had stolen her from the Autobots. He'd saved her, though how willingly she didn't know. Sparkwing smiled at the Decepticon, her grin terrifyingly sharp. Her fanged denta glistened in the dim light, and she tugged at the chains holding her back.

"Free me?" she asked. There was no reason for her to be kept in the brig. They were both Decepticons at spark, after all.

The shadowed form nodded and pointed to a figure beyond the bars.

6\. Addicted To A Memory—Nightcore version [original by Zedd (feat Bahari)]

The old femme wistfully stared at the equally old statues. Both statues had the lower halves of a long snake and the upper halves of a mech. She wished they weren't statues anymore. Her lips quirked up and she stroked careful digits along one of their servos. She grasped the servo tenderly, like she would a lover.

"My Opal, my Shadow," she murmured, her voice cracking with emotion as tears rolled down her withering cheeks. She wanted them back, but she knew that wouldn't happen in her lifetime. "I don't have long left. I just wanted to let you both know, if you can hear me, that I still love you."

She turned and walked away from the statues.

7\. Windows Down—Nightcore version (original by Big Time Rush)

Sparkwing grinned as she slid through the house. She needed to get to her room. A delighted smile curled onto her faceplates as she snuck up behind Tracer. She sucked in a breath and quickly blew it out onto the cybercat's audios. The massive creature jumped and spun to face her.

When it saw what had spooked it, it gave her a glare and settled back down.

"Aw, Tracer," she pouted.

8\. Live For The Night—Nightcore version (original by Krewella)

She smirked as she vaulted through the Polyhexian ranks. Both armies were about evenly matched, given that Polyhexians were mostly nocturnal and Praxians could just as easily see at night with their sensory panels as they could during the daytime with their optics. She kept her optics off as she lashed her whip at her enemies, her dagger keeping her safe if a Polyhexian got too close to her.

Something snarled behind her and she laughed.

9\. Bullet Train—Nightcore version [original by Stephen Swartz (feat. Joni Fatora)]

Sparkwing regarded the young mech, who she'd followed day after day throughout his life. Despite his disadvantages, he was so quick on his pedes and happy to live life.

Of course, he had his ever faithful brother around him constantly. The blind mechling, despite his hurry to do everything he could, never once ignored his brother. Maybe it was because he had been taught so well by his creators, but Sparkwing honestly admired Sniffer. She was an assassin, trained to kill, but he lived his life ignorant of his deadly shadow.

She thought it was good he lived while he could.

10\. Final Call—Nightstep version (original by Koven)

A tear dripped down his optic.

His beloved shot a smile in his direction.

The femme smirked at him cruelly, tauntingly, as she wrapped her arms around his beloved.

Shadow gripped onto the railing as rage consumed him. He gritted his denta and shoved it ruthlessly down once more, wishing that Praxian femme would just disappear. But she made his beloved so happy…


	10. Dated Sentences

1\. Strive—She would do anything her creators asked if they would only talk with each other more, at like a family.

2\. Strain—Wings strained against the current buffeting against them, making the courier struggle.

3\. He sang with abandon, his song a beautifully despairing melody.

4\. Their optics locked, vents hitched, and they fell in love.

5\. They giggled together, so out of character, simply having fun.

6\. Why should he care about their suffering when he died?

7\. That had been a suicide mission, but he had survived.

8\. They were different, so bad, and he was gladly adopted.

9\. They were made on Cybertron, but Earth was their home.

10\. He struggled against the bindings as the pirate laughed heartily.

11\. His engine revved as the barmaid leaned over for tips.

12\. He knew he should move, but he failed mustering strength.

13\. Jazz opened himself for the pirate's inspection, and purred enticingly.

4/26/2016

14\. Garage—Shadow frowned as he stared at the garage where Sparkwing had firmly taken over.

15\. Notebook—Carefully Sniffer ran his digits over the notebooks, searching for the single spiral bound that Sparkwing said was there.

16\. Melancholy—Jazz bit his lip as he stared at the melancholy demon, wondering what was wrong with it.

17\. Alienate—Jazz dropped as the other Autobots avoided him, alienating him because of their prejudice.

18\. Abyss—The yawning abyss stretched on, the crystals in the canyon making the deadly drop beautiful.

19\. Disparage—"True" nobles would disparage him, but he earned his place in the Towers, unlike many of them who were created into the life of "luxury."

20\. Citadel—The ancient Praxian citadel stood before them, unearthed by the massive quakes that struck Cybertron centuries ago, but had remained undiscovered during the war.

21\. Cajoled—The Praxian emperor was difficult to cajole, but the task wasn't impossible.

22\. Beset—As he held out his weapon defensively, the bandits beset his caravan.

23\. Bludgeon—The bandits bludgeoned the emperor, unaware of who he was, and left him to die on Polyhexian land.

5/24/2016

24\. Spurn—His Polyhexian villagemates sometimes spurned him in their prejudice against his frametype, but they soon apologized to him.

25\. Fortuitous—It was fortuitous that the youngling found him, Prowl knew, because surely nobody else would have found an injured Praxian in the woods than a curious youngling.

26\. Alleviate—Jazz pressed his lips together as the wet cloth rested against the Praxian's helm, hoping to alleviate his fever.

27\. Truculent—The Praxian guest was anything but truculent, Jazz observed as they watched other Polyhexians argue over the Praxian.

28\. Expunge—Jazz expunged the weeds from the garden, viciously attacking them.

29\. Philanthroph—Jazz smiled as he watched the philanthropic Praxian carve crystals for the younglings in the village.

30\. Astute—How astute the Praxian was, to turn every conversation to his advantage!

31\. Lament—Jazz lamented Prowl leaving, even if it was to get back to his people that so desperately needed him.

32\. Petulant—Prowl's spark throbbed painfully in his chest as Jazz spoke to the petulant sparkling.

33\. Fathom—Fear tore his essence apart as the water above him grew fathoms deeper with every passing second.

34\. Rivet—She riveted the crystal petals together, the artwork not taking long to finish.

6/2/2016

35\. Mist—He squinted through the mist as it crept around him, clouding his vision. Where had this come from?

36\. Attend—His vents hitched as he watched the gorgeous princess attend the ball. If only he could approach him!

37\. Denial—Sobbing helplessly, Jazz shook his helm in denial as he held his sparkling's body in his arms. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening.

38\. Tax—He fumed as the tax extracted thousands of credits from his income. He couldn't afford this.

39\. Tip—The Polyhexian bowed extravagantly as he finished the dance and his patrons tossed their tips onto the stage.

40\. Compensate—Jazz had the fleeting thought that maybe the noble was overcompensating for something with the lavish parties he through.

41\. Income—His spark pattered in his chest as he stared at his projected income for the month, knowing if he didn't find another job then he wouldn't be able to support his family.

42\. Form—Grace permeated his form as he crept through the vents, his every move calculated.

43\. State—Shock froze them as they beheld the state Jazz was in, strung up on the wall, beaten and bruised.

6/6/2016

44\. Single—Up ahead, a single flower bloomed, spiraling open as he neared, reavealing a mech frozen in time.

45\. Wage—Sniffer chirped his thanks as his employer handed him the chip that held his wages for the past month. He'd get Shadow to check this over when he got home.

46\. Salary—Jazz hated his salary, so low he couldn't afford to give his sparklings a proper education.

47\. State—Sparkwing flinched as she took in Sniffer's state with her advanced medical scanners.

48\. Gross—He flinched at the gross spectacle, the icky sticky ooze dripping from the ceiling.

6/13/2016

49\. Student—He circled the mech sitting demurely on the desk, his student, as their vents labored from their activity together.

50\. Competition—Across the street the Praxian smirked at him, just daring him to be his competitor.


	11. Sparkwing, Sniffer, and Shadow Sentences

_**These use a trio of OCs. Sniffer and Shadow belong to InMoNochrome. Sparkwing belongs to me. I wrote these and the next chapter sometime in 2016.**_

* * *

1\. Abbreviate—She became good at abbreviating things in the first few weeks berth-ridden, chatting online with her old instructors.

2\. Abstinence—Her spark burned with the enforced abstinence of her former "strenuous" hobbies.

3\. Adulation—Sniffer giggled at her attempted joke, her adulation of him clear.

4\. Adversity—In the face of adversity, she always prevailed, though not necessarily on her own.

5\. Aesthetic—He could not see to appreciate the aesthetic, but the crystal sounded beautiful.

6\. Amicable—Sniffer laughed at Shadow and Sparkwing's amicable banter about their finances and where to invest the boost Shadow had received.

7\. Anachronistic—She stared at the anachronistic vase in her attic, its ancient glaze and carvings making her long for the past.

8\. Anecdote—Sparkwing's anecdotes about her youngling life never failed to make Shadow smirk.

9\. Anonymous—The medic who treated Sparkwing's life-threatening condition remained anonymous despite her best attempts to thank him afterwards.

 ** _Note: Why would he remain anonymous? Wouldn't he have to consult with her and give her his name to treat her?_**

10\. Antagonist—In the beginning of the trio's relationship, Shadow and Sparkwing were antagonists and constantly fought.

11\. Arid—Sparkwing had once visited Polyhex, the arid land that it was, and never wanted to go back.

12\. Assiduous—"Shadow has no right being so, so assiduous!" she humphed, crossing her arms over her chest.

13\. Asylum—When Sniffer was a newspark, his carrier had sought asylum in Praxus but never left.

14\. Benevolent—Sniffer had a benevolent spark, especially when it came to caring for his mates.

15\. Camaraderie—The natural camaraderie between the siblings astounded her, though she knew they worked at their relationship.

16\. Censure—Sparkwing shook her helm as she read how the judge was censured.

17\. Circuitous—The circuitous crystal glowed dimly in the night, its soft rounded contours mesmerizing onlookers.

18\. Clairvoyant—Sometimes she swore he was clairvoyant, but given how well her little mate knew her, that was no surprise.

19\. Collaborate—When Sniffer and his fellow programmers collaborated on a program, they worked wonders.

20\. Compassion—Shadow frowned as Sniffer comforted the weeping femme, the compassion in Sniffer's optics clear.

21\. Compromise—Shadow and Sniffer struggled about how to handle the new issue with their contrasting interest, but they finally settled on a compromise.

22\. Condescending—Sparkwing hated how other bots spoke to her once they found out about her injury, their condescending tones and awkward smiles.

23\. Conditional—Sparkwing knew her place in Shadows home was conditional on Sniffer's love for her, but she didn't mind.

24\. Conformist—He refused to be a conformist, never letting others dictate his actions.

25\. Congregations—Only because Sniffer enjoyed attending the congregations in a temple of Primus did Shadow go.

26\. Convergence—Sniffer flinched at the convergence of the harsh sounds in the city, longing to be in the wonderful Polyhexian countryside.

27\. Deleterious—The virus had a deleterious effect on the condition of Sparkwing's already precarious health.

28\. Demagogue—Sparkwing's wings twitched in disapproval as the demagogue's speeches grated on her logical processor.

29\. Digression—Sniffer chattered from one topic to another over their bond, digressing at every opportunity.

30\. Diligent—He may not like the femme, but he admired her diligent attempts at getting her strength back.

31\. Discredit—Sparkwing's plating flared in her fury at the excellent attempts to discredit her story.

32\. Disdain—Shadow's lip curled in disdain as the femme subtly made passes at his brother, Sniffer hardly realizing she was doing so.

33\. Divergent—Sparkwing knew her hobbies were quite divergent, but they were beautiful when she combined them.

34\. Empathy—Sniffer had such empathy, he could always tell when either of his mates felt down, even before they bonded.

35\. Emulate—Sniffer giggled as the sparkling in his arms emulated Sparkwing's boisterous laughter.

36\. Enervating—The enervating therapy made her huff and puff as she contained.

37\. Enhance—Sniffer twirled in his new armor, loving how the enhancements felt on him, heavy but worth the weight and price.

38\. Ephemeral—The ephemeral hum caressed her sensory panels gently, and she held her breath as her love slept.

39\. Evanescent—Sparkwing couldn't help but feel that her life with these two wonderful mechs was but an evanescent fantasy, subject to change at any moment.

40\. Exasperation—Sniffer threw his servos up in exasperation as he listened to Shadow and Sparkwing argue.

41\. Exemplary—Sniffer's exemplary attitude inspired her to be more like him.

42\. Extenuation—Sparkwing had done her actions under extenuation circumstances, but he didn't know if he could forgive her.

43\. Florid—Her armor was so vibrant that Shadow sometimes wondered if it was florid with excitement.

44\. Fortuitous—It was somehow quite fortuitous that Sparkwing had left the hospital when she did, for she met Sniffer on the way to visit his carrier there.

45\. Frugal—She used her expensive gold wire frugally, not wasting any of her time as she worked.

46\. Hackneyed—She tried not to say any hackneyed thing, though she wasn't sure she succeeded.

47\. Haughty—Sparkwing had such a haughty attitude, Shadow swore she just wore it to irritate him, because she never acted haughty around Sniffer.

48\. Hedonist—Despite how she may have appeared, Sparkwing wasn't a hedonist.

49\. Hypothesis—He chirped softly, waving his servos in the air to explain his hypothesis to his carrier as they sent pulses over the bond to each other.

50\. Impetuous—Her impetuous actions sometimes got her into trouble, like now when she had a broken ankle after climbing up a steep hill then falling.


	12. Jazz's Sentences

1\. Impute—Sniffer imputed his success to his family, in particular his Ori Jazz, who always supported him in whatever he did.

2\. Incompatible—Silently Jazz feared that he and Barricade were incompatible, but he bore Barricade's shouting patiently, not wanting their youngling to be left without a sire.

3\. Inconsequential—All the little bumps and blocks in their relationship weren't inconsequential, and Jazz knew it was important to work through them.

4\. Inevitable—It was inevitable that Barricade would leave him, Jazz knew, but he clung to the faint hope that they would stay together.

5\. Integrity—Even though he knew Prowl possessed integrity, he still didn't know if he should let him close to his spark.

6\. Intrepid—Jazz lunged over the bench as he chased after his intrepid youngling.

7\. Intuitive—He silently marveled at the intuitive way Sniffer used his audios to find his way around, though he always kept his servos in front of him.

8\. Jubilation—Jubilation fluttered in his spark as Prowl took his servo, twining their digits together gently.

9\. Lobbyist—If there was one thing Jazz knew he wasn't, it was a lobbyist.

10\. Longevity—The Cybertronian race possessed natural longevity, especially since they were able to replace their parts at will provided they had spares.

11\. Mundane—Prowl supposed he lived a mundane life, usually never straying too far out of social norms.

12\. Nonchalant—Jazz sat on the bar stool with his glass of coolant nonchalantly resting on the counter as he examined the dancers.

13\. Novice—He may be a novice originator, but he did his best with his two little sparklings.

14\. Opulent—Though his family was by no means opulent, Jazz saved his money to go to university.

15\. Orator—Jazz hopped onto the couch to listen to his favorite music orator announce the latest top tens.

16\. Ostentatious—Jazz despised ostentatious mecha, especially those who had a bad attitude as well.

17\. Parched—Polyhex was a parched land, full of crystals that thrived in the hot land.

18\. Perfidious—Jazz knew Barricade was perfidious, but he ignored the other's cheating.

19\. Precocious—As a sparkling, his creators knew Prowl was precocious and sent him to a special school for younglings like him.

20\. Pretentious—Pretentious mecha irritated Prowl, especially as they never seemed to change.

21\. Procrastinate—Jazz knew he procrastinated sending his younglings to school, especially given that he didn't have a mate to help with them.

22\. Prosaic—He tapped the stylus against his bottom lip, the prosaic table intriguing him.

23\. Prosperity—Jazz considered how much money he kept to be his prosperity.

24\. Provocative—Prowl didn't want to do anything that would be provocative to his injury.

25\. Prudent—Being prudent was highly important for him to get his way.

26\. Querulous—Fearfully Jazz clutched his sparkling to him as his querulous mate came home.

27\. Rancorous—Barricade's rancorous actions made Jazz fearful for his and his sparkling's lives, though he knew Barricade was an Enforcer.

28\. Reclusive—After Barricade became abusive, Jazz grew reclusive from his friends, slowly dropping off of the social media he used to frequent.

29\. Reconciliation—Barricade wrapped his arms around Jazz and settled his chin on Jazz's shoulder, outwardly happy about their reconciliation but Jazz knew his mate was just waiting to explode again.

30\. Renovation—As he moved their belongings into a small apartment, Jazz couldn't wait for the renovation of their home to be finished.

31\. Resilient—To deal with Barricade's shouting, he had to be resilient, to numb himself to the accusations hurled at him.

32\. Restrained—He guided his younglings to toddle into their room, and then turned to Barricade, who visibly restrained himself from hitting Jazz.

33\. Reverence—Jazz knelt in front of the altar, his reverence clear as he prayed to Primus for strength.

34\. Sagacity—Barricade didn't possess any sagacity.

35\. Scrutinize—Jazz scrutinized Prowl, his kind smile and gentle sensory panels so different compared to Barricade's.

36\. Spontaneity—Mentally he kicked himself for the spontaneity of accepting Prowl's offer for lunch.

37\. Spurious—Barricade's attraction to him had always been spurious, Jazz now knew, though when he realized that it had broken his spark.

38\. Submissive—Prowl took in Jazz's form, his submissive posture beside him as they drank their energon together.

39\. Substantiate—The reports from the Praxian enforcers did not substantiate the rumors the Senate heard.

40\. Subtle—The subtle glow of the buildings at night made Jazz wonder how such a depraved society could create something so beautiful.

41\. Superficial—Wounds littered his frame, superficial compared to the gaping hole in his spark.

42\. Superfluous—Jazz's family supported him with superfluous love, warmth and welcome abounding in their home.

43\. Suppress—The government suppressed the Decepticon propaganda, fearful of what riots mecha could cause.

44\. Surreptitious—Their surreptitious affair caught the attention of newsmecha Cybertron-wide, wherever they went.

45\. Tactful—Jazz giggled as Prowl tried to be tactful about the request, but eventually Prowl blurted out the question.

46\. Tenacious—His sparkling grit his little denta and tenaciously toddled to his Ori with no help from furniture.

47\. Transient—The form glowed before him, transient in its transparency as it faded away.

48\. Venerable—Jazz bowed to his venerable grandOri, who he only ever saw once every few vorns.

49\. Vindicate—Jazz knew the true reports from Polyhex would vindicate him. They had to.

50\. Wary—The sparkling remained wary of the stranger in his home, always keeping at least one optic on him at all times.


	13. Dated(ish) Sentences 2

Author's note: What do ya know-I'm alive! Enjoy.

xXx

1\. Work—Work was the only thing he knew how to do correctly, so it made sense that he was obsessed with it. He wanted to please his superiors and craved their approval.

2\. Act—The woman put on a robe and acted happy as she greeted the mother she'd grown estranged from.

3\. State—Darlienne stated with a grimace, "You think you can barge into my life again and tell me what my job should be."

4\. Pick—Darla, short for Darlienne, picked up an apple and weighed it in her hand to see if it was still any good.

5\. Fair—She grinned as lights twirled around her, the fair a beautiful sight as she reveled in one of her rare days off.

6\. Tattoo—Cybertronain tattoos weren't anything like ink injected under the skin. Instead, they had their metal flaked off, peeled, then colored metals poured back into the spacings, something Jazz was addicted to.

7\. Ancient—Humming ancient tunes, Jazz rocked back and forth with the infant Prowl in his arms and ignored the drooling as Prowl gummed the ends of his fingers.

21 June 2018

8\. Distraught—Kneeling in front of the distraught Praxian mechling, Jazz crooned and held his arms out then braced himself as the little one lunged into his offered arms.

9\. Hallucination—Sometimes, when his dreams followed him into the waking world and became true hallucinations, Jazz couldn't see reality and became a danger to himself and others.

23 June 2018

10\. Wink—The dimmest star in the sky was the one Prowl's optics were always drawn to, so when it winked out one night, he lowered his helm, sad at its disappearance.

11\. Clench—Jazz clenched his fists as he watched the Decepticons torture the hapless Praxian who knew nothing, not anymore, not after Jazz had taken his knowledge to stop it from falling into Decepticon servos.

12\. Pulse—There was something soothing about a pulse across the sparkbond between creator and creation, but not when the bond was filled with hate and anger.

13\. Flutter—There! That soft flutter of wings in the bushes was what he was looking for; Jazz lunged forward with his net and swatted at the white bird.

14\. Contract—Sage grimaced at the conditions of the contract, but she knew she had to agree or her internship with the Cybertronian librarian would be forfeited.

15\. Twitch—Even with as twitchy as all Special Operations' mechs were, Jazz still managed to act social enough to gain the trust of any crew he worked with.

16\. Suck—Prowl petted Jazz's helm as the pretty Polyhexian sucked on his digits, mewling for his master.

17\. Pulsate—Threat shrieks pulsated through the water, driving Jazz's instincts crazy with the demand that he protect his eggs.

18\. Throb—Sage's gut throbbed as she heaved into a bucket provided for her.

19\. Quiver—Jazz reached into his quiver and scowled as he notched one of his last arrows, aiming it at the enemy Polyhexians.

20\. Shriven—By this time tomorrow, Jazz will have shriven his spark and paid his dues for the crime he had committed so long ago.

21\. Lender—The Lender would give his services out to anybody willing to pay the price, something unknown for anyone who contacted him would never admit what they had to sacrifice.

22\. Onesie—Ratchet smiled down at the two black and white sparklings, both wrapped in their own onesies of a fur from a turbofox, which would gradually be added on to as they grew, turning into cloaks to allow them to survive the long winters of Cybertron.

23\. Colander—Jazz dumped the coagulated nourishing fluid solids into the colander and lifted it to let it drain free of excess liquid before he continued to preserve the substance.

24\. Freighter—Jazz snuck aboard the freighter, delighted to be able to finally get away from the living pit that was Kaon.

25\. Fork—Left or right? The fork in the road gave only two options since back wasn't even something to be considered for Prowl's battered frame.

5/19/2019

26\. Flagrant—The flagrant disregard Jazz showed their king enraged the Praxian nobility, and they cried for Prowl to call for punishment against Jazz, but he refused, secretly fascinated.

27\. Flamboyant—If there was one thing Prowl wasn't, it was flamboyant, especially when he was at the center of a room's attention.

11 August 2019

28\. Occult—As a lorekeeper of the occult, Jazz made sure that knowledge remained secure. He defended his treasured books from all who sought them. There were trials he'd laid out for anybody to try to get to them, but the last thing bots would have to pass was him.

29\. Obtuse—Jazz didn't know how one mech could be so obtuse. Was Prowl doing it on purpose, or did he really not realize how important these books were?

30\. Nonchalant—After a while of Prowl studying in his home, they both held a nonchalant attitude toward the other, taking their meals with each other without saying a word.

31\. Influx—Jazz cursed as he scrambled to handle the influx of requests, realizing that something major was happening in the supernatural world right now.

32\. Inexorable—When push came to shove, Prowl was an inexorable force as he held back the invaders long enough for Jazz to prepare a countermeasure spell large enough to obliterate them.

33\. Inert—Without a user, most of the old books were inert. Most. The oldest, most powerful books had wills of their own and were forbidden to all but the highest-level magic casters.

34\. Inadvertent—Jazz had never been so glad to have a practice room available in his home because when Prowl cast a spell wrong and inadvertently blew the room to pieces, things took a long time to clean up.

35\. Disconsolate—For Jazz to be disconsolate was strange. Nothing Prowl tried could bring him out of the mood, so he sat beside the mech and held him tight.

36\. Disconcert—The Praxian Mage's stare disconcerted the small demon, and he tried very hard not to squirm as the lorekeeper questioned why he'd come there.

37\. Deprecate—Prowl deprecated helping the demon, but Jazz argued that they could at least give him some potions since the threat that was coming terrified even the demons.

38\. Decrepit—Jazz was honored at being chosen to copy some of the Lorekeeper Master's decrepit books. If only the same could be done to restore the equally-old mech.

39\. Abomination—"What you've created is an abomination!" Jazz shouted to the exiled apprentice as Prowl erected a shield in front of his love, unwilling to let him get hurt.

40\. Urbane—"So urbane," Jazz murmured to Prowl as they walked through the grand archway into the land of the fay. The fay were hosting a grand party for the lorekeepers of the planet. "Be careful here. You may be under my protection, but they could still try to trick you into staying."

41\. Saline—Jazz laughed as he inhaled the saline scent of the ocean breeze, and the pirate captain escorting him and Prowl grinned.

42\. Pristine—"I need your help. Will you come with me to restore the once-pristine glades of your ancestors?" Jazz held his servo out to Prowl. The key to restoring Praxus's crystals rested in Prowl's spark lineage.

43\. Paternal—Prowl was feeling so very paternal. Jazz squirmed and giggled as his mate rubbed and tickled his growing belly.

44\. Integral—Jazz hated that spark chamber shavings were an integral part of the spell, but as this had to be performed as soon as possible, he scraped some flakes from his own chamber.

A/N: From "Occult" to "Integral", 28 through 44, I was imagining are all one verse. I had briefly contemplated Prowl as one of the ancient sentient books and Jazz often going to speak to him, but as I had already written Prowl a sentence earlier, decided not to. Also, while he's copying the Lorekeeper Master's books, Jazz leaves his home in Prowl's care.

45\. Humane—Kneeling, Jazz set his servo down on the dragon's head. It was so injured that the humane action to take would be to kill it now, but there was still defiance and the will to survive in those slitted optics.

46\. Guttural—Prowl growled a guttural sound, and leaped in front of the small mech, determined to protect Jazz and his home at all costs.

47\. Exemplary—Jazz held an exemplary record of beast-slaying, primarily those harming settlements, and thus earned the title of hero.

A/N: The preceeding three are one verse.

48\. Ecclesiastical—Every fiber of Jazz's demonic being burned at the ecclesiastical chanting coming from the church across the street, but he couldn't leave without snatching his target.

49\. Death—Prowl wasn't scared of death. He never had been and never would be. The being that delivered sparks to the Well was a friend.

50\. Fate—Was it fate that allowed the pair of them to meet? The urgings of Primus? Jazz didn't know, but he was ever so grateful to have Prowl in his life.


End file.
